


A Synthesis of Glass Shards

by newlegend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Loss of time, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder Husbands, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlegend/pseuds/newlegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's mind had not been his own recently. Not since Jack had him consulting on a particularly violent string of murders.</p><p>So was it really a surprise when he woke up after losing time, his hands covered in the blood of the body in front of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Synthesis of Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt i received on tumblr: "could you do another hannigram drabble with "Didn't you see what I did?!" and "What happened doesn't change anything."

Will's mind had not been his own recently. Not since Jack had him consulting on a particularly violent string of murders.

So was it really a surprise when he woke up after losing time, his hands covered in the blood of the body in front of him?

***

He was getting pushed harder than he ever had been, and Will found that he was giving up things like eating and sleeping so that he could devote himself to the case, a killer who was tearing his victims apart with his hands and not leaving behind a shred of evidence. The sooner it was over, the sooner those men and women would stop dying, and the sooner Jack would _leave him alone_.

At least until more bodies started to drop, then Will would be back at the FBI, his thoughts tainted by darkness, his body plagued by fatigue. 

Alana had thoroughly shouted at Jack when she got a good look at Will two weeks after the empath had started to devote himself to the case. She worried after him regularly, but he could see why she had started a truly stunning shouting match with Jack. Will was far too pale and gaunt, the shadows under his eyes more pronounced than they had been in a long time. Not since Jack had kept him up trying to profile the Ripper after his most recent string of murders. When it became clear that the case had gone cold again, Will had been let off the hook. Alana was not pleased that he was back on it again.

As bad as he felt about worrying her, he didn't know what he could do. As if was, he had already decided to cover up the mirrors in his house. He wasn't eager to see himself falling apart. 

"You are working him too hard, Jack!" Alana yelled. Will had been pulled by her into Jack's office, but he was pretty sure that he would have been able to hear their fight from the morgue.

"He is catching me a killer!" Jack bellowed back. "Will is the best at what he does, and if I don't push him, more people will die! This lunatic has already killed fifteen people!"

They were apparently very pleased to ignore Will in front of them as they fought for him. Jack for his work, Alana for his mental well-being.

"Will is not a machine, he is a human being, and you are running him into the ground! Even Hannibal agrees that Will is slipping!"

It seemed to be a habit that Will always perked up when his psychiatrist's name was mentioned in conversation.

Their fighting went on until Will couldn't take it anymore. He already had this killer's victims screaming in his head, he didn't need to add more unnecessary noise. So when he stood up where he was and walked out the door, he was very pleased when the noise stopped. Only for it to start back up again as soon as he was almost down the hall.

" _You are going to be the death of him, Jack!_ "

Will didn't doubt that. 

***

It was so cold.

That was the first thing Will noticed.

The second thing he noticed was the body in front of him.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, his eyes wide as he fell back away from the man he had been clawing apart. Will fell back, barely biting back a scream.

_I killed him I killed him I killed him_

It was a constant mantra in his head, and no matter how many times Will squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, nothing changed.

He was awake. This was real. He had just killed someone.

 _Violently_ , too. It was so similar to the killer they were hunting, but if anything, more vicious. Almost animal.

_What happens next?_

He should call Jack. He would get sent to jail, he could get an unconscious defense. He could plead that he was insane. Alana would fight for him, tell the world how Jack had pushed Will too far, put him too close to the monsters that plagued his nightmares.

Will should have called Jack. He didn't know what possessed him to call Hannibal.

His fingers left blood on his phone as his trembling hands searching for Hannibal's number. It was late, Will noted distantly. His phone said that it was three in the morning. Despite the hour, Hannibal picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked, and Will could hear the softness in the man's voice that went along with exhaustion. He didn't know if Hannibal was about to go to sleep, or if he had woken the man up, and for once, Will didn't care about Hannibal's situation. His own mind was racing ahead of him so quickly, and Will was getting dragged along, soon to be left behind in the rubble of his collapsing sanity.

"H-Hannibal," Will mumbled, his voice trembling almost as badly as his hands. "I d-didn't mean to. He just... I- I need you."

"Will?" Hannibal asked urgently, all evidence of tiredness now vanished from his voice. "Will, what has happened? Where are you?"

Will recognized the woods by his home, he had walked through them enough.

"Woods. The woods by my house, I..." He shuddered, clutching at himself with his bloody hands, and hating every moment of it. In the mid November cold, Will felt to the bone where he sat, his eyes fixed on the body. "I didn't mean to."

"I will find you, Will. Please, stay where you are. You will be alright." Hannibal assured him. "I'm on my way. Please do not call anyone else. Just stay where you are."

Hannibal had hung up a while ago, but Will still clutched at his phone. If he didn't hold that, he might continue mutilating the body.

He hated himself for only being able to think how _unfinished_ the work was.  
***

Will Graham was made of glass, and his heart was hammering so hard, he thought he would shatter at any moment.

It could have been days later when Hannibal arrived, but the blood on his hands hadn't completely dried yet ( _so much blood_ ), so Will knew that it was still early in the morning.

_My name is Will Graham._

_It is past three o'clock in the morning._

_I am in Wolf Trap Virginia._

_I am a killer._

"Will?" A voice called, a voice so controlled and calming that _who else could it be_?

Hannibal approached Will cautiously, as if the man were a wounded animal. A part of Will entertained the thought that he might as well be. It wasn't until Hannibal crouched in front of him, did Will meet the psychiatrist's gaze.

"I killed him, Hannibal." Will whispered, shaking his head slightly. "I- I don't know what to do. I wasn't awake when I-" Will broke off, not wanting to say what he'd done. He hadn't killed that man, he had _torn him apart_.

"I know," Hannibal murmured, letting his warm hand lightly touch Will's cool cheek, and against all sense of reason, Will leaned into it.

There was a fondness in Hannibal's eyes that Will doubted he had ever seen before. A man was lying dead not ten feet away from them, and Hannibal was absolutely shining with admiration.

"I am going to take care of this for you, Will. I'm going to take care of you." Hannibal said softly, his thumb brushing over Will's cheek.

"Didn't you see what I did?" Will choked out, feeling hysteria bubble up in his chest.

"I saw," Hannibal told him, warmth seeping into his voice in a way that Will had never heard before. "What happened doesn't change anything. It doesn't change our relationship, it won't change your freedom..."

Hannibal was too calm over a murder, too accepting of Will.

But when he pressed a kiss to Will's forehead and told him that he was proud, Will would have killed again to feel that way once more.

His arms bloody, being held in the embrace of Hannibal Lecter, Will smiled, and his hands finally stopped trembling.


End file.
